Of Storms and Hope
by AdiosCiaoCiao
Summary: As a storm passes through Imladris, young Estel seeks comfort in the form of his brothers.


**Disclaimer: Middle Earth and everyone and everything in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.**

Two years have passed since the twin sons of Lord Elrond brought the last hope of men to Imladris. After witnessing his mother's death, the child, hidden beneath a collapsed tent in the camp, had been found by Elladan. The boy was oddly silent after being found, causing the elves to worry about his emotional state. They did not worry for long, however, for with his new family the child grew. Since his life in Imladris started, the child had flourished, bringing life back to the realm and giving hope to all who met him. The child was always seen smiling, and his infectious laughter could be heard bouncing through the palace walls.

Tonight the halls of Imladris were filled with the echoing crashes of thunder and streaks of bright lightning. A storm was passing through, and though the rain brought a calming feeling to the elves, it brought a completely different feeling to the youngest inhabitant.

A loud crash woke the child, who instantly covered himself with his blankets, trying to tune out the storm. "_Ada_…" the boy whispered, fear creeping into his small voice. Shadows danced around the room when lightning struck.

Estel whimpered as another crash sounded. His_ Ada_'s room was at the end of the hall and the boy knew he would not be heard over the storm. He pulled his blanket down, peeking out to judge the distance between himself and the door. As he started removing his blanket, a crash sounded, startling the boy into motion. Tripping over his blankets, he heaved his door open and ran across the hall to the nearest door, wanting nothing more to be in the presence of another.

Turning the knob, the boy walked into the room, trying to softly close the door without a sound, fearing he'd awake the inhabitant of the room. As he was pushing the door shut, a crash startled him, causing him to slam the door. Terrified of both the storm and the inhabitant's reaction, Estel ducked into the corner of the room, curling into a small ball.

As soon as the door opened, Elrohir blinked, focusing his eyes from their elven slumber. He looked toward the door at the slam and saw his baby brother hiding in the corner. "Estel?" he whispered, keeping his voice calm as he approached the child.

Recognizing the voice of his elder brother, Estel uncurled and launched himself into Elrohir's arms, burying his head in his warm chest.

"What is the matter, _tithen pen_?" Elrohir asked softly, rubbing the small child's back as he held him.

Just then, the door opened a second time, revealing Elladan. Looking over to his twin, Elladan entered, shutting the door softly. "Is it Estel?" he asked as he approached. The look his twin gave him told him more than enough. Elrohir stood, cradling Estel in his arms and walking towards the bed, followed by his brother.

Elrohir placed the frightened child on the bed, as a bright flash lit up the room. "I'll go warm up some milk." Elrohir suggested to his twin, who was lighting a candle to give the room more light. A crash sounded and Estel grabbed his brother's sleeve before he could leave. "Don't go, Ro," Estel cried softly. Both brothers looked to him and saw fresh tears silently dripping down his face.

Elladan moved first, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling the boy into his arms. "Ro will be right back Estel, do not fear," he soothed, nodding to Elrohir. Estel nodded, loosening his grip on Elrohir's sleeve and transferring it to Elladan's sleep shirt. As Estel buried his face in Elladan's chest, Elrohir slipped out of the room heading to the kitchens.

"Were you afraid of the storm, _tithen pen_?" Elladan cooed, rubbing circles on the child's back.

The child looked up, fear present in his eyes. "Do not leave me, Dan!" he sobbed, gripping Elladan's shirt harder, shaking uncontrollably.

"Peace Estel, the storm cannot harm you here, you are safe." Elladan reassured his brother, hugging him tightly.

As the child's sobs continued, Elrohir entered, a cup of warm milk in his hand. Upon seeing the state of his brother, he hurried to the bed, placing the cup on the night table.

'I did not mean to wake you both," Estel sobbed, unable to look at his brothers. "I fear you will be angry with me for waking you."

"Estel! There is no way we would be angry with you," Elrohir started, picking up his brother and holding him close. "You are more than welcome to come to us when you are frightened, tithen pen. Ro and I were both children as well and know what it is like to be afraid of storms," Elladan finished, smiling at his twin over their little brother's head.

Estel turned his head to look at the elder twin, sobs quieting. "Really Dan, you were scared too?" Estel sniffed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Of course Estel," Elladan assured. "And when we were scared, _Ada_ would get us warm milk," he paused, getting the cup off the table and handing it to Estel.

"After drinking the milk, _Ada_ would stay with us until we fell asleep," Elrohir explained, taking the empty cup from his little brother.

Estel yawned, leaning back into Elrohir. "Would you like to stay in here with Ro tonight, _tithen pen_?" Elladan questioned softly, running a hand through the child's soft curls.

"Yes please" Estel yawned again. "Will you stay with us too, Dan? In case Ro gets scared as well," he sleepily asked, eyes getting heavy.

Elladan chuckled, glancing at his twin, who was softly smiling at their adopted brother. "Of course Estel, we wouldn't want Ro to get scared as well, would we?" Elladan moved to the other side of the bed, taking his little brother from his twin and laying him down between them. Estel turned to Elrohir, cuddling close while Elladan wrapped his arm around the child. The twins looked down to see that the boy had drifted off into sleep, oblivious to the storm outside.

"Tis a good thing Estel came to keep you company during the storm, Ro. Who knew you two would share a dislike of storms." Elladan teased. Elrohir threw a glare at his twin, causing Elladan to laugh softly.

"It is a good thing he feels comfortable enough to come to us for comfort and safety." Elrohir responded, tucking stray hairs behind the boy's round ears.

"One day, many people will look to him for safety and comfort," Elladan admitted, turning his gaze to his twin.

"And on that day, he will be able to give safety and comfort to those who seek it," Elrohir vowed.

**The End**


End file.
